


Others Yet to Come

by Glitteringworlds



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteringworlds/pseuds/Glitteringworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short piece for prompt of "Neimi/Amelia, first kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Others Yet to Come

It wasn’t really their first, to be fair. Their first kiss had been a quiet, desperate little thing the night before they had gone to face down the Demon King. They hadn’t talked about it afterwards, hadn’t wanted to think about what it meant. Let’s get through this first, that had been the unspoken answer, none of this matters if we don’t make it through.

Amelia knew that wasn’t true. It would have mattered. Of course it would have mattered. Neimi’s chapped lips, the touch of her callused fingers, the soft fuzz of hair at the nape of her neck, they weren’t details that Amelia would have been able to just brush off.

Nevertheless, they had gone into the final battle alone, hoping for the best, hoping for an after.

When it came, neither of them were quite sure what to do with it.

It was the dark blue edge of sunset when Neimi found Amelia. She had been packing, trying to decide where exactly she was packing for, when she had heard a shuffle of feet outside her tent, and a quiet cough.

"Amelia?"

Her heart leapt, unbidden and unwelcome, into the roof of her mouth, and Amelia rubbed at her cheeks in a useless attempt to smother the smile that was creeping across them. This didn’t mean anything. Nothing meant anything. The kiss certainly didn’t mean anything. Life was full of disappointments.

But she still couldn’t help smiling a bit when she slipped out of her tent and saw Neimi standing there. Instead of her usual armor, she had a loose-fitting dark grey tunic on, and her hair was clipped back, not just pushed out of her eyes with a headband. They were only small changes, but they caught at Amelia’s breath, and some part of her whispered that this is what a life could be like with Neimi, this is what a casual morning could be, this is what a relationship outside of war could be.

"Uh," she said, instead of all that. "Hey Neimi."

"I was hoping you’d come on a walk with me. I’ve been busy packing all day, I could use a change of pace. I thought you might like one too."

Amelia nodded, setting down her back inside the tent and walking over to Neimi. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

She nodded. “There’s a stream off in the woods, I thought we could just follow it for a while.”

They walked west, and the horizon dappled purple pink in the leaves, occasionally burning a blinding orange through the branches.

The forest felt empty, and even though Amelia wasn’t used to wooded areas, she could feel the uneasiness mirrored in Neimi as they walked together.

"Usually there’s birdsong everywhere at this time of day," Neimi said, looking worriedly out across the trees. "It’s my favorite time to be out. But I guess things are… different now."

"They’ll get better." Amelia looked over and Neimi, who was still frowning. "Eventually."

"Maybe. But my grandfather… he always used to say that when people spend their whole lives waiting for things to get better, they only ever end up getting worse."

Amelia hummed a low affirmative, than added, “so what are you going to do?”

Neimi sighed. They walked for a while longer, the silence even deeper now that Neimi had pointed out how unusual it was.

Coming to a half-fallen tree, Neimi finally stopped, leaning back against it and turning to face Amelia. “I’d like to go back and rebuild my village, I think. Maybe try and help out other people who have lost their homes, too.”

She paused a moment, then added, “I know you have Grado to think about, Amelia, but if you wanted to…”

Behind Neimi, the sun melted into swimming blackness, the first stars starting to float down beyond it, and Amelia thought the word love for the first time.

She moved forward, first a shaky step, then a firmer one. Neimi was usually a few inches taller than her, but half-sitting against the tree, she was the tiniest bit shorter, and Amelia looked down at her, waiting. Waiting for some sign that it wouldn’t all fall apart if she took the last step and closed the space between them, that it wouldn’t all turn out to be a dream.

Neimi reached out and took her hands, her fingers pulling at Amelia’s own, pulling her forward, slipping warm and welcoming up over them, thumbs skimming her knuckles.

And then Amelia bent down and kissed her, and this time she knew it was real, knew it mattered, knew it wouldn’t just disappear into silence and other responsibilities and bigger things.

It wasn’t really their first kiss.

But it held the promise of so many others yet to come.


End file.
